


Bronze Eyes

by angel_b0i



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, M/M, Male/Male, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, some underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_b0i/pseuds/angel_b0i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progression of Edward and Alphonse Elric's non-platonic, incestial relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Alphonse is a helpless romantic.

  
****

Sitting on the over-grown roots of a tree far, far away, he sat; observing.

His bright, bronze eyes fluctuated back-and-forth, through the darkness. Shifting, he realized that the tree roots, in which he was perched upon, were uncomfortable. And he realized that it was cold, deathly cold. Not the nighttime air--no, it was about mid-june. What was cold?

His brother’s gaze- his brother’s yellow eyes.

Edward’s eyes could freeze a nation-- could freeze time. One thing they couldn't freeze, was Alphonse’s heart. Alphonse loved his brother’s eyes--he loved his brother too. In fact, he loved him too much, disgustingly so. Alphonse was  _in love_  with his brother- his own flesh and blood. So much did he love his brother; with his long golden hair, and his sharp cheekbones, his toned upper-body, and strong legs. He loved his metallic arm and leg, and the crook of his brother’s neck. But most of all, he loved those damn eyes. Just looking at his brother’s silhouette, in the darkness of the night, sent shivers down his spine.

 _‘Yo_ _u're sick,'_ he thought to himself.

It was true, he _was_ sick. He was sickly in love. He was twistedly, disgustingly, and carnally in love -- with his brother; the only family he had left. No Mom--she had died long ago. No Dad-- but they never talked about him. No Granny or Winry-- they were gone too. Everyone was gone, except for his brother. In the end, it's only ever been the two of them.

“Al? Little brother? I know you’re here--please, answer me!” Edward howled into the night.

At the mention of him being Edward's ‘little brother,’ Al could feel the bile rising in his throat. Al really _was_ sick. He heard his brother walking towards him, boots crunching the twigs and leaves of the forest floor.

“Alphonse?” his older brother’s voice came from behind the tree Alphonse was sitting on.

Alphonse sighed, loudly, so Ed could hear him. Edward walked around the tree, and found his brother sitting on the forest ground. Ed sighed too, and slunk down the side of the tree, sitting next to Al.

“Alphonse,” Edward grunted, “I was so worried.”

“I know you were, I'm sorry,” Al apologized.

“Come here,” Ed said, as he pulled his brother’s head to his shoulder.

Alphonse breathed in, smelling the delightful scent that could only belong to Edward.

Al moved his head to the crook of his brother’s neck, knowing that Ed wouldn't think any less of him.

Ed closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Alphonse’s head moved slightly too, from the puffing of Edward’s chest.

“I really am sorry,” Al said, as he looked up, as to see his brother’s eyes. The eldest brother looked down into his younger brother’s eyes. Instead of saying anything, Edward just ran his metal fingers through Alphonse’s hair. Al’s eyes fluttered closed.

The two sat like that, neither of them wanting to disrupt the oddly intimate silence.

After what seemed to be a rather unhealthy time lying on each other, the brothers decided to go back home. While they walked in complete reserve, Alphonse listened to the sound of his brother breathing. 

'What a truly underrated sound,' Alphonse thought to himself.

He loved the sound-- the routine of it all. The inhaling, and then the exhaling; so evenly spaced. It was almost as if his brother timed it. Oh how Alphonse would have loved to put his hand on his brother's taut stomach, to feel the gentle rising and falling of his chest. Or even better, to lay his head upon him.

"...Alphonse...Alphonse...ALPHONSE!" his brother's severely agitated tone, snapped him out of his trance.

With all his daydreaming, Al didn't realize that they had arrived home.

"I've called your name just about 10 times, Alphonse. I would appreciate it if you would answer me when I address you," Edward rolled his eyes.

Alphonse should have been bothered, or even provoked at his brother's tone, but for some strange, slightly twisted reason, he found his brother's little tantrum quite attractive.

"I'm sorry, brother. I-I guess I was daydreaming again," Alphonse innocently answered.

He watched as his brother's strong resolve quickly disintegrated into a look of adoration. 

"Dreamer," Ed smiled, and tussled Al's hair. "What was it about?"

A thin layer of red coated Alphonse's face.

"What was  _what_ about?"

"Your daydream, idiot," Edward laughed.

"Don't call me that! That is so rude," Alphonse pouted. "And I'm not going to tell you what I was dreaming about now," he added.

"Aw, why? I take it back. I wanna know!" Edward's curiosities were piqued.

"Unh-uh," Al shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"Alphonse I-I will... **tackle** you if you don't tell me."

Al bursted with laughter,

"You'll  **tackle** **me**?" He teased.

"Alphonse, _come on_ , I really wanna know!" Ed whined.

Al took a deep breath,

"Your breathing," he said, without really thinking.

"My breathing?" Ed asked for clarification.

"I-I mean like I kinda spaced out and all I was really listening to was the sound of your breathing..."  Al desperately tried to redeem himself.

Ed smirked, and made a humming noise from his chest.

_'What the fuck?'_

* * *

 

**Present time, Edward's P.O.V.:**

 

 

_"I-I-I mean like I kinda spaced out, and all I was really listening to was the sound of your breathing..."_

 

I couldn't help but smirk at this. I think the sound I made was a laugh, but I'm not sure. As I walk away, I say,

"Come inside, you'll catch something."

"It's June," Al comments from behind me.

"You'll get...malaria," I laugh.

He snorts, and follows me into the house. Only after we're inside, do I realize that I'm dead-tired.

"I'm going to bed, brother," I yell behind me, as I walk into my room.

I hear Alphonse lock the front door, and I smile. What would I do without him? How would I live without him?

 _'You're disgusting, you're sick,'_ I tell myself, ' _Brothers should not want to be with their brothers. They should not want to kiss and touch another, and they shouldn't have done it already.'_

 

I close my door, and fall face-first into my bed. I softly groan into my pillows. Rolling onto my back. my arms and legs sprawl out on the bed.  

As I watch the reflection of the ceiling fan on my metal arm --the blades spinning spinning _spinning --_ I can't help but remember Alphonse and my first time together.

 

 


	2. Strawberry Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback consisting of two small boys

**Flashback,** **10 years ago:**

 

"Little brother, come on! Hurry up!" Edward shouted, as he ran towards the strawberry patch.

"Brother! Ed--Stop!" Alphonse called from behind him.

Ed kept running, full-speed ahead.

"No fair! You're bigger than me. How am I ever supposed to catch up to you?!" Alphonse pouted, as he stopped running.

He crossed his arms, and begun to cry. Ed stopped running as soon as he saw his brother had halted. By the time Edward had reached his brother, he was having a full-on tantrum. Stomping his feet, Alphonse had begun to shout,

"Why didn't you stop running? That wasn't fair, you kept on running without me," Alphonse whined.

"I'm sorry, I was just having fun," Edward said, as he pulled his younger brother in for a hug. Alphonse tried to squirm away, (he was still mad at his brother), but Edward was stronger.

Al tried to scratch his way out of his brother's grasp, but there was no success. Putting his hands on his brother's shoulders, Ed kept him in place. The older of the two looked into his brother's bright bronze eyes. He looked into them for so long, that Al's eyes dilated. 

"B-brother? Brother, you're hurting me," Al whimpered.

Ed still didn't let go. After a while, Al started to try and wriggle his way out of his older brother's hands.

Ed just ducked his head down a little bit, and his lips skimmed across his brother's. Al gasped, and Ed let go of his shoulders. Ed started walking back towards the field. His brother, still slightly in shock, followed behind him. When they finally reached the strawberries, Al grabbed a-hold of his brother's hand. Ed looked down to see that his brother had a frenzied appearance. 

"A-Al, what is it?" Edward asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Do it again," Al demanded.

"Do  _what_ again?" 

"Kiss my lips again," he clarified.

Ed looked up at their surroundings, to see if anyone was around. No one. Totally abandoned. 

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Do it," Al dared him.

Edward once again bowed his head, to meet Alphonse's soft, pink lips. This time was not a partial kiss, though; it was abundant, and entirely delightful.

When the kiss finally ended, Edward knew that it wouldn't suffice for long.

* * *

 

**Present Time, Edward's P.O.V.:**

I run my flesh hand over my face, wiping all the sweat into my palm. I make a fist.

Alphonse was 9 years-old, when I first corrupted him with my feelings...sickness...my-my...plague. To love your brother is normal, expected even. But to be _in love_ with your brother is prohibited, it's taboo. I cannot count on my fingers, how many times Al and I have broken society's commandments, and I don't regret doing any of them, except for two; human transmutation, and sucking Al into all of...this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.


	3. 6 Years of Lust (Glass Door)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward held in his feelings for six years, before pursuing his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ another flashback~

**Three years ago:**

 Edward held in his feelings for six years, before pursuing his brother again. Ed, being just 16, had just started to feel the extent of the flames of sexual desire, confusion, and frustration; which he projected to his younger brother. Only 15 years old, Alphonse had begun to feel a slight sexual drive, but it was nothing compared to Edward's...lust. There was no better word for it. Ed did not just want to be with his brother, he  **needed** to-to touch him, to  _taste_ him.

 

Ed was in his bedroom of the house he and his brother had just bought, writing, when he heard water running through the old pipes in the walls. Putting down his pen, he listened; Alphonse was taking a shower...

_Alphonse was taking a shower..._

Edward stood up from his desk, and walked out of the room, and down the hall until he had reached the bathroom. Without really realizing, Edward begun to knock on the door.

"Alphonse?" he asked through the wood.

"Yeah?" Ed could hear his brother's voice streaming through the water.

"C-can I come in? I-I have to shave my face..." Ed un-smoothly asked.

"Sure, it's unlocked," Al yelled over the water.

Edward entered the bathroom, and much to his disappointment, the walls of the glass shower were fogged up. All he could see was a glowy blur of Alphonse's body. This blur would has to suffice for Edward. As he wiped at the steamy mirror, Ed saw that he really  _did_  need to shave. He looked around for a razor, and when he couldn't find one, asked his brother,

"Is there a razor in there?"

"Uhh..." Alphonse searched for one, "Yes, here, I'l hand it to you."

Without thinking, Alphonse pulled back the sliding-glass door, fully exposing himself. The younger boy stood there, razor in-hand, frozen; his brother looked him up-and-down. A thin layer of pink blush started to dust the apples of Alphonse's cheeks, as he quickly handed his older brother his razor, and then, quicker than lightning, closed the door.

Edward softly chuckled at Al's reaction.

"It's not funny," Alphonse pouted.

Ed continued to laugh.

"Brother, stop," Alphonse softly whispered, becoming more self-conscious.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Al. We've both seen each other naked before."

"We-we have?" Al gasped.

"Ye-yeah. Don't you remember, at summer-camp?"

"No, I would definitely remember something like that." 

 _'Fuck,'_  Edward thought to himself,  _'he doesn't remember?'_

Edward remembered it clear-as-day. The first time they had a glimpse of each other naked -- they were five and six years-old. It was at summer-camp, and they had been changing into pajamas. Alphonse forgot to wear underwear -- as many kids do when they are five -- and Ed accidentally pulled his own underwear down with his pants.

This was one of Edward's most prominent memories, and Al didn't remember it?

"Or when I went and got you from The Gate, you were naked then," Ed saved himself.

"Oh."

The brothers were both silent for a moment, and then Al spoke up,

"But Ed, I've never seen  _you_ naked."

_'You have.'_

"You probably have, but you just didn't think much of it, because it's not a big deal."

"Oh," Alphonse said again.

Ed turned to the mirror, to start shaving.

"H-have you already begun to shave?" Al asked his big brother.

"No, I was just about to, why?" 

"Oh."

"What?" Ed rolled his eyes when he spoke, annoyed by Alphonse's new favorite word.

"Um--Nothing," Alphonse held back.

Edward could sense his brother was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it.

"What is it?-What were you going to say?" he asked, sternly.

"It's-it's just...I like it better when you don't shave..." Alphonse mumbled.

Ed's eyes widened,

"Ye-yeah?"

Al's eyes widened as well, as he lamely spit out a,

"Ye-yeah."

Ed didn't know why, but this was his breaking moment; the moment when all the feelings he had for his little brother, that he had been trying to hold in for six years, would be released. 

Without any thought, or hesitation, Edward opened the sliding-glass door; that lead to his naked, younger brother.

"E-Ed? What are you doing?" Alphonse asked, as he backed himself into a corner of the shower.

Ed closed the door.

"This isn't normal, b-brother."

Ed chuckled ruefully,

" _Th_ _is isn't normal?_ Ha! Tell me Alphonse, what part of our relationship  _is_  normal?"

"Wha..." Alphonse blubbered.

Edward grabbed his little brother's chin.

Al gasped as he looked into his brother's golden eyes.

"Tell me Alphonse, why do you find  **this** so..so... _taboo_? We've done plenty of fucked-up, wrong, disgusting, and twisted things, but being together has never been one," Edward tried to convince Alphonse that this was alright. It felt alright...

 _'Bu-but, this isn't alright,'_ Alphonse reminded himself.

"I don't want us to be together like _this_ ," the younger boy said, as he covered himself from the gaze of his brother.

"Please, you've never thought of me before, in a way you shouldn't have?" Ed practically scoffed.

It was true, Alphonse had been thinking about his brother more than usual. In fact, what he was thinking about his brother was quite...unusual. Lustful, perverted things, such as: how Alphonse would love for Edward to bend him over, and fuck him on their dinning-room table. And how much he wanted Ed to tightly grasp his hair, and leave bite-marks on his neck. Sometimes these thoughts shot bile up Alphonse's throat, but sometimes these thoughts made Alphonse incredibly hard. 

And Alphonse couldn't help but become aroused when his brother took his member in his hands. How could he? This is what he wanted. 

Wasn't it?

_'No.'_

"N-no Ed, stop," Alphonse's words didn't sound very confident.

"Are you telling me that you don't want this?" Ed scoffed, as he continued to stroke him.

"Y-yes," Al swallowed.

Ed let go of Alphonse's cock. Alphonse unconsciously whimpered at the loss of contact.

"See? You _do_ want it," Ed smirked, and began to stroke Alphonse again.

_'THIS IS WRONG.'_

"N-no," Al said, and tried to push Edward off of him.

But Edward was stronger. He firmly placed his free hand on the little brother's shoulder, much like when they were younger; in the strawberry field. Ed's other hand was flicking up-and-down Al's cock, while his mouth was working up Alphonse's neck.

"No, Ed, I-I--" Alphonse stopped protesting when Ed bit down on his neck. He sucked the skin, and then slacked, smoothing it over with his tongue. As Ed moved his head up and down Al's neck, his unshaven jaw rubbed against Al's skin. He loved it.  Alphonse was now hyper-aware of everything that was happening to him. Whenever Edward's fingers would reach the top of Alphonse's swollen tip, he would moan. Edward took his hand off of Alphonse's cock for a moment, and pushed him into the tile wall. Being out of reach of the warm water, Alphonse began to shiver. Edward grabbed ahold of Alphonse again, and a fire ignited in Al's stomach, sending heat to his entire body.

Reaching down, Al un-did Edward's fly, and pulled his brother's cock through the hole of Edward's boxers. Alphonse begun to stroke his brother to the same rhythm that his brother was stroking him. Edward's mouth reunited with the flesh of Al's neck. Maybe it was the rhythm of the brothers' hands stroking each other, or maybe it was the taste of Alphonse's soft skin, or maybe it was the feeling of Edward's hand firmly grasping Alphonse's shoulder, but whatever it was, it ignited something. Whatever it was, it was so overwhelming, that it took both of the brothers.   

Deeply breathing,they both came into each other's hands. Hot cum trickled down the both of their arms. 

Still panting, Edward took his hand off of Alphonse's shoulder, and put it on the back of his brother's neck. Pushing his brother's head up to his, Ed forced his brother's lips to met his own. Edward moaned at the contact, and Alphonse lightly gasped.

Ed pulled away,

"What?" he asked.

 "N-nothing," blood started to rise to Alphonse's cheeks.

"What is it?" Edward asked firmly, but calmly.

"It's just...that was our first kiss..." another layer of blush added to Alphonse's cheeks.

Ed laughed lightly,

"We've kissed before, brother."

Al rolled his eyes,

"I'd think I'd remember if we had kissed, Ed."

_'Wha...'_

"Nevermind that brother...let's just-"

"No," Ed backed away from his brother, "I can't do this," his voice broke, as he turned away from Alphonse, and opened the glass door. Al heard the bathroom door open, and close.

As he turned off the water, Alphonse whispered,

" _Fuck_."

* * *

 

**Present time, Edward's P.O.V.:**

 Edward suddenly jerked awake from his dream,

"FUCK!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo!-- two flashbacks in one!
> 
> Okay, this is very important, and slightly confusing, so pay attention. (If you want.)
> 
> This fanfiction is based in the parallel world that Ed entered, after going through the portal, in Fullmetal Alchemist: 2003, and is also based off the movie (Conqueror of Shamballa,) when Alphonse joined Ed. But...This is based in present time. So they are both together, in an alchemy-less world, in present time.  
> Ed still has all his automail.
> 
> Think of it like this; Ed still has his metal hand even after he got Al from The Gate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's so confusing!!!!!!! I think you'll catch on. THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!


	4. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much of what Ed has been thinking is brought to light, and much more..  
> Also, pasta!

**Present time, Edward's P.O.V.:**

 

"Alphonse!" I yell through my bedroom door.

"What?" he shouts back.

"Come here!"

He is probably making something in the kitchen, because I can hear the metallic clang of a pot being set down, and then footsteps.

"What is it?" I hear from the other side of my door.

 _'He's so respectful, unlike me,_ ' I laugh.

Al opens the door and peeks in,

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing. Close the door. I want to talk to you," I say, as I pat the spot next to me on the bed. 

Alphonse slowly walks over to me, and sits down on the corner of my bed. After a while, he asks,

"What is it?"

 

I'm not ready to talk to him about...that day -- or anything related to that subject, in fact -- but I can't keep lying to him. 

 

"We need to talk," I say softly. 

"About?" Alphonse laughs nervously. 

"About what we did...to each other."

There's silence for a little while, then Al questions,

"What we did to each other's bodies?" 

My eyes widen, 

"You _do_  remember, then?" 

"Of course I do brother, how could I forget? You have a metal arm and leg because of it, for god's sake," he sighs, and looks down at his hands.

It feels as if my heart drops into the pit of my stomach.

"So you really _don't_ remember, huh?" I ask, barely audible. 

"What are you talking about?" he asks, as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I flinch at the contact. Alphonse frowns, and pulls away. 

 "We...need to talk," I say again, more to myself than to Alphonse. 

"You already said that, brother - what about?" Alphonse asks, confused and slightly agitated. 

"We need to talk about what we did to each other-"

" _Brother_ ," Alphonse cuts in, clearly annoyed now. 

"I'm not talking about human transmutation, Al!" I groan.

I'm too scared to clarify what I'm trying to say. 

"Then  _what,_ Ed?"

I take a deep breath,

"The strawberry patch, a-and summer camp and...the fucking  _shower, Al_ ," I finally breathe out. 

Alphonse gasps at the last thing I say. He blushes, embarrassed, 

"The shower was a one-time thing...a mistake. Let's just try and for-"

I cut him off,

"' _A one-time thing,_ '? Are you crazy? Don't you remember the other stuff?" I ask, heart racing and head aching.

"Th-the 'strawberry patch, and summer camp,'? No, I don't remember, but what does that have to do with the shower, uh...incident?"

"They're not quite the same, but they're all related to one another! At the strawberry patch, when we were kids, we kissed!- a couple of times, actually. At summer camp, a few years later, we saw each other naked and promised to not tell anyone - remember? And then in the shower where we..."

"Came?" Al fills in the end of my sentence. 

"Yeah, something like that," I mutter, "why don't you remember?" 

"I don't...I don't know. Why does it matter, anyways?" Al asks, exasperated. 

"Because! They were the beginning of...o-or they lead to the...shower, uh-"

"Incident?" Al suggests.

"Yeah," I laugh wearily.

There's a small pause, then Alphonse speaks,

"What do you mean, exactly?- that those...events  _lead_  you to...to..."

"Jerk you off in the shower?" I suggest.

"Yeah," Al laughs softly.

"Well, not exactly, it's more like they started my feelings for you-" I cut off, horrified, "Never mind!" I frantically wave my hands in the air, trying desperately to somehow erase the sentence I just spoke. 

"Your... _feelings for me_? Wha...I-" Alphonse sputters, completely bewildered. 

I calm down,

"I think you should go to bed, Al," I say softly --I've given up now, for the time being, on trying to understand why Alphonse can't remember those moments. I'm too emotionally drained.

Al calms down too, and shakes his head, 

"We need to talk about this," he sighs. 

I look down at my mismatched hands, too nervous and guilty to look at my little brother. 

"Ed," Al's hand gently grips my shoulder, "I feel things for you too."

I raise my head so that my golden eyes are looking into his bronze ones. Alphonse's grip on my shoulder tightens,

"The things I feel for you aren't good - aren't  _normal_ , but I cant help it, brother," he continues, solemnly.

"I love you," I confess. 

"I love you so goddamn much," Alphonse concurs. 

"I love you so fucking much," I say as tears begin to rapidly fall from my gold eyes.  

 

We continue to say variations of 'I love you," until both of us are sobbing and hysterical. I wrap my arms around my brother and firmly embrace him. The two of us gradually calm down together. I feel Alphonse shutter with tears every now and then, but he eventually calms down. After a long time, I speak,

 "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes, a little, but don't let go, I like it," he says into my neck. 

"I-I'm in love with you," I whisper. 

Alphonse doesn't move,

"Show me then," he says, then softly bites down on my neck. 

 

A shiver of seduction goes down my spine as Alphonse continues to suck on my neck. When his teeth finally let go, he licks the mark he has just made. 

"Fuck, Al," I say as I push him down onto the bed. 

Alphonse smirks as I climb on top of him. 

 

* * *

 

**Past tense, 3rd-person P.O.V.:**

 

"Fuck, Al," Edward said as he pushed Al down onto the bed. 

Alphonse smirked as Ed climbed on top of him. Ed began to slowly grind himself on Alphonse, teasing his younger brother. The friction of Edward's crotch rubbing against his own made Al impatient and increasingly hard. 

"Brother," Alphonse whined, "no teasing,  _please._ "

"Mmh, is this better?" Ed smugly said as he moved his hand slowly towards Al's growing bulge. 

 

Edward's hand and Alphonse's cock were separated only by Al's jeans and a thin pair of boxers. Edward grasped Al's clothed erection and started to slowly move his hand up and down along the fabric and the prominent outline of Al's dick. Alphonse's hips involuntarily jerked at this and a resistant moan escaped his lips. Ed smirked and started moving his hand even faster, making Al writhe with pleasure and desperation. Al clenched Ed's hand and desperately tried to make his brother's hand move faster.

"P-please, Ed. N-no more teasing," Alphonse begged.

 "Ok, brother," Ed grinned as he began to unbutton Al's jeans with one hand, while still jerking him off through his pants with the other. 

**Beep beep beep.**

"Huh?" Ed stopped hassling with his brother's jeans. 

**Beep beep beep.**

"Ugh," Al groaned, "Pasta's ready," he sighed and began to sit up. 

 

* * *

 

The two boys walked into the kitchen. The smell of cooked pasta, basil, garlic bread, and fresh tomato sauce entered Edward's nose. 

"Yes! You make the best rigatoni _ever_ , little brother," Ed grinned as he took a seat at their kitchen table. 

"Thanks, brother," Al smiled as he mixed the noodles into the sauce pot, "It probably won't be as good as usual, since I didn't get a chance to stir it, but I doubt that'll ruin it completely ," Al continued, laughing. 

"Whoops. Sorry, didn't mean to keep you for so long," Ed rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I wish it'd been a little longer," Al pouted as he looked at his still semi-hard dick. 

"Sorry," Ed laughed, "I'll make it up to you. Shower in the morning? - you and me?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

A layer of pink instantaneously coated Alphonse's face,

"Sounds perfect, brother," he said timidly, smiling too.

 

Al served Ed and himself rigatoni with Parmesan cheese sprinkled on top of his own, (knowing full-well his brother despised it). There was basil and other types of garnishing herbs around the edges of the plate. Alongside the pasta was a few fresh and crisp pieces of homemade garlic bread; seasoned with butter and locally-grown garlic. Throughout the noodles, there was a creamy tomato sauce -- their mother's recipe. There was also two glasses milk - one large glass for Al and one very small glass for Ed; Alphonse and Edward had an agreement that on the condition that if Alphonse cooked meals, Ed must have a  _small_ cup of milk with it. 

"Thanks so much, Al, this is great!" Ed said, as he avoided looking at the milk, "You really do make a house a home, I love you, brother," Ed concluded. 

Al smiled softly, and then looked down at his feet. 

"What's the matter?" Ed asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"N-nothing."

"Al, are you sure?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering  _what_ , Alphonse?" Ed questioned, nervous. 

"What...what are we?" Al whispered. 

Ed's eyes widened, then slowly shut as he let out a deep sigh. 

"Are we...dating? No, that's weird, right? Well what are we? Because the way you just said you love me is a lot different from the way you said you loved me back in your room. I don't mean to sound like a jerk b-but I'm really confused, Ed, and I don't know how to talk to you anymore!" Alphonse began to sob.

"Hey, Al, shh...shh," Edward softly soothed. 

He got up from his end of the table and walked over to Alphonse. Ed placed his metal hand on Al's shoulder and started to run his flesh hand through his brother's short blond hair.

"I love you, Al, and that's not only the case because you're my brother. I love you because you are the most wonderful and important person in my life. To answer your question, I don't know what to call  _us_. We're different, and we always have been. I'm not sure what the future holds for our relationship but I do know that we'll always have each other. I'm not going to leave you. Please, Al, now this is important...don't treat me any differently than you have before. Let's laugh like we did before, and act the same too. We're still brothers, we just both happen make the other hard once in a while," Al laughed at this, "I love you. Let's take this on one day at a time, together," Ed concluded. 

"Thank you," Al stood up to hug his brother, "I love you too. Now, let's eat!" 

"Sounds good to me," Ed grinned, as he ran over to his food. 

* * *

**Present time, Edward's P.O.V.:**

 

"Ahh, I'm stuffed," I say as I put down my fork and rub my stomach. 

"Well, stop rubbing your belly and get to work on these dishes," Al giggles as he stacks his plate on top of mine, "And drink the rest of your milk, you've barely touched it, Edward!"

"Ugh, why do  _I_ have to?" I whine. 

" _Because,_ " Al begins as he jokingly hits me in the back of my head, "that's our agreement. I cook, you clean and drink your milk. It's as simple as that. Why must you complain after every meal?" he shakes his head, laughing.

" 'Cause it's not fair," I pout, as I push my chair in.

"It's not like you can cook anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes, smiling. 

"Get to work, brother," Al says as he leaves the kitchen.

I stick my tongue at him, and then turn to assess the mess he has created. I cringe at the multitude of pots I'll have to scrub.

"Eh," I shrug, "I'll just let them soak over-night," I say as I begin to fill the pots with hot water and soap at the sink. 

"You're just gonna leave them there forever," Alphonse scoffs from behind me.

 "And what makes you say that?" I ask, defensively. 

"History -  _many_ past experiences," Al laughs. 

"Well that's exactly what it is, history. I'm not that man anymore, Alphonse, I've changed," I declare, proudly. 

"I don't believe that for a second," Alphonse bursts out laughing - I do too. 

 

"You're probably right," I say once we're done, "but you never know, maybe this time will be different," I shrug as I fill the sauce pan with scolding hot water and pink dish soap. 

"How about this time  _is_  different? If all these dishes are clean by this time tomorrow, I'll...hmm...give you a handjob. Nah, that's boring - I'll give you a blowjob," Al nods. 

My eyes widen,

"All for doing the dishes?"

"Yup."

"You've got yourself a deal, brother," I say as I extend a soapy hand. 

Al laughs, and shakes it. 

"On the topic of that, I think I've come up with something to call us," I inform Al as I turn off the sink.

"Oh? What?" Al asks, brow raised. 

"Brothers-turned-lovers," I smirk. 

Alphonse snorts, 

"Absolutely not!" 

"Damn, worth a try," I jokingly shake my head. 

"I love you, Edward." 

"I love you too, Alphonse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After TWO LONG YEARS, I have finally updated. I missed you guys so much and I really hope you all like the new chapter. Please comment what you think of it if you can! I'm very happy to be back! 
> 
> ALSO for some reason it says that I changed their ages 19 and 20 (there's a glitch that makes it stay forever!!) and idk how to change it but Ed is 19 and Al is 18. Sorry for any confusion! Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their ages to 19 (Alphonse) and 20 (Edward). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 'None of you shall approach any blood relative of his to uncover nakedness; I am the LORD.'Leviticus 18:6-12


End file.
